Una amistad 'hecha y derecha'
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una charla entre dos niños, terminó como una conversación entre dos amigos, con carcajadas incluídas. Al fin y al cabo, terminaron siendo, literalmente, una amistad "hecha y derecha" Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.


**"Una amistad 'hecha y derecha'"**

_Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

* * *

Todo esto pertenece a la excelentísima Joanne, personajes, lugares, etc.

* * *

En éste 1ero de Septiembre, un niño de once años, llevaba su carro con su baúl y su lechuza.

Todos los _muggles_, en Kings Cross, se extrañaban al ver semejante barbaridad, ¿cómo llevar una lechuza enjaulada? Y otros pensaban que era un niño muy raro. Pero el niño no era raro. Era un mago. Un novato mago con el nombre de James Potter.

Acompañado por su padre y madre, se dirigió hacia la barrera para pasar a la plataforma 9 y ¾. Aunque se había tornado un tanto complicado, ya que era una mañana muy activa, y los _muggles_ no dejaban de observar a la pequeña familia de magos, y sobretodo, a la inquieta lechuza que no dejaba de batir las alas en su jaula.

-Te enseño cómo se hace. –le susurró el señor Potter a su hijo. Colocó en carrito delante de la barrera, y, poco a poco, comenzó a caminar distraídamente hacia atrás.

Cuando pudo pasar la barrera, se dio la vuelta y terminó de cruzarla.

James y su madre usaron la misma técnica, y, a los pocos segundos, la familia se encontraba en el andén 9 y ¾, y ante el mismísimo tren escarlata.

James, con ayuda de su padre, subió su baúl al tren, y buscó un compartimiento vacío.

Uno por uno, observaron todos los compartimientos, pero estaban todos llenos. James, por un momento, se dejó llevar y pensó que si, tal vez, en el tren no había más lugar, debería volver desgraciadamente a su casa, pero luego, repitiéndose que se estaba comportando como un niño de diez años, volvió a serenarse.

De pronto, su madre apareció a sus espaldas, comunicándoles que ella y su marido debían bajar, y que el tren estaba por partir. James, dividido entre la emoción, por estar él, y no otra persona en el tren, y el nerviosismo, por ser su primer año, saludó a sus padres, y los abrazó.

En un compartimiento, algo más adelante, se encontraba otro niño, mirando por la ventana, alegre de ir a Hogwarts y de por fin alejarse de sus molestos hermanos, aunque sea, por un momento. En el asiento, a su lado, se encontraba su lechuza negra, comiendo unas de las golosinas que le había dado su amo. Nadie más y nadie menos que el mago Sirius Black.

De pronto, otro niño apareció en la puerta de su compartimiento, la abrió, y preguntó -¿puedo?

Sirius asintió, contento porque quizás, iba a empezar el año con un amigo, ya que eso, a su mente de niño de once, resultaba ser lo más necesario. James se sentó y se presentó –Soy James, es mi primera vez en Hogwarts.

-Soy Sirius, también es mi primera vez, -luego pensó, que si él no empezaba la conversación para trabar amistad, quizas el otro chico, o mejor dicho, James, nunca lo haría, así que dijo la primera pregunta que todo novato de Hogwarts se hace:- ¿a cuál casa pensás que vas a ir?

Y lo que primero parecía una conversación normal entre dos niños, terminó como una charla entre amigos, con carcajadas incluídas.

A los pocos minutos, como sucede muchas veces, ya se sabían casi completa la vida del otro, y ya se reconocían como "Amigos", o incluso, "mejores amigos", cosa que los alegraba mucho.

Cuando pasó la señora con el carrito, juntaron la mayor cantidad de Sickles y Kntus, entre los dos, y se compraron algunas cajas de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores, muchas Ranas de Chocolate y varios pasteles de Calabaza.

Se divirtieron mucho probando diferentes grajeas, a excepción de una que tenía un sospechoso color verde y naranja, que no se animaron a probar, pero hasta llegaron a comer unas marrones que, aunque parecían de café, realmente eran de mugre. Sólo pararon cuando una de ají, les quemó la lengua.

También intercambiaron sus tarjetas de las Ranas de Chocolate, contando cuántas de Dumbledore y Morgana tenía cada uno, y se entretuvieron observando las ranas saltar.

Entre los dos, armaron una gran torre de Naipes Explosivos, y cuando James colocó el último naipe, explotaron y le partieron el puente de sus anteojos. Sirius, claro, no paró de reír a carcajadas.

-¡No seas tonto! Sin éstos no puedo ver –respondió James, mientras se reía, observando sus anteojos rotos. –Ahora no voy a poder seguir jugando.

Sirius, entre carcajadas, respondió –Voy a intentarlo, a ver si se me rompen los anteojos a mí.- bromeó.

Armó rápidamente la torre, y al poner la última tarjeta con entusiasmo, un muchacho entró en el compartimiento, justo cuando la torre explotaba, y le chamuscaba las cejas a Sirius.

El muchacho rió, y cuando los amigos se calmaron, explicó el motivo de su llegada. –Un niño vomitó en mi compartimiento –dijo, lo que provocó las carcajadas de Sirius y James-, ¿puedo estar con ustedes? –preguntó. El muchacho, no era otro que el licántropo Remus Lupin.

Riéndose a más no poder, los dos amigos asintieron. Cuando trataban calmarse, otro niño abrió la puerta.

-Alguien vomitó en mi compartimiento –dijo y miró a Lupin, quien levantó una ceja-, ¿puedo quedarme?

Volvieron a asentir, riendo. El niño, Peter Pettigrew, se sentó al lado de James, quien todavía sostenía en su mano los anteojos partidos, pero por eso dejó de hacerce problema cuando, al tranquilizarse, Peter preguntó: -¿Son hermanos?

Sirius y James se miraron, sonrieron, y sin haberlo planeado, respondieron:

-No, somos amigos.

Al fin y al cabo eran, literalmente, una "amistad hecha y derecha"

* * *

**Si llego a confundirme en algunas palabras, o tengo errores de ortografía, no duden en avisarme, por favor.**


End file.
